Le langage du corps
by Lightman5
Summary: Nos deux experts en langage corporel s'ennuient terriblement lors d'une réunion avec leur employés et décident donc de s'amuser à leur jeu favoris afin de tuer le temps et un peu plus ... :D (Os)


**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages de la série LTM* ne m'appartient ! Sauf un homme à lunette qui est présent dans l'histoire et qui ne sert...à pas grand chose ! Je ne touche pas ... ! D'argent ! Ni de l'or ! Ni de diamant , ni de saphir , ni d'émeraude , ni de rubis ...

**Lightman5 :** Un petit Os Humour/Romance pour ceux qui aiment mon humour lol Si vous appréciez ce genre d'histoire peut-être que j'en ferais une sur le même thème ^^ En espérant que cela vous plaise ! Allez bonne lecture !

* * *

**LE LANGAGE DU CORPS **

(** Musique : We Used To Be Friend - Dandy Warhols )**

Aaah quel beau métier qu'exercent nos deux experts en mensonges n'est-ce pas?Dévoiler les petits secrets de chacun par un simple regard. Tel des magiciens de la pensées rien de ce qui vous traverse l'esprit ne pourrais leur être caché.

Un mensonge à vôtre patron, en lui affirmant que si vous étiez venu en retard c'était parce que vous étiez coincé dans les bouchons, alors qu'en réalité vous étiez tout simplement réveillé tardivement à cause d'une beuverie de la veille. Dire à vôtre femme qu'on n'aime pas sa meilleure amie alors qu'on l'a trompe avec elle. Ou tout simplement dire qu'on a rien avoir dans le meurtre d'une personne découpée en petit morceau dans une boîte en carton alors que vous êtes un psychopathe ! Et oui, rien n'échappe à nos Bonnie and Clyde du langage corporel ! Et surtout pas votre gestuel et vos micro-expression dans une conversation aussi banal ,silencieuse ou même ennuyeuse soit elle!

Comme à cet instant précis ! En effet Cal et Gillian se trouvaient dans la salle de conférence du Lightman Group où plusieurs de leurs employés s'étaient réunis afin de faire un compte rendu de leur travaux personnel. Et comme pour bien commencer la journée se fût Loker le premier à présenter ses travaux. N'y avait-il pas de plus passionnant que d'entendre un homme aux cheveux frisée parler sans arrêter sur le comportement des gorilles mal et femelle en groupe ?

La réponse de Cal s'était déjà toute faite avant même d'avoir traversé la porte de la pièce : Heuu... Nope !

Bon sang! Songea l'expert en mensonge dans une position avachie alors qu'il avait posé son coude sur la table afin d'y poser sa tête dans le creux de sa main. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela ?! Non sérieusement ?! Même l'enfer devait être plus chaleureux que ça ! Il allait mourir sur place, c'était sûr ! Encore 30 minutes ! S'écria intérieurement Lightman en regardant sa montre d'un air dépité.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se taper la tête contre la surface de la table, un léger rire attira son attention. Il releva donc soudainement celle-ci et vit sa meilleure amie un sourire au lèvre. Aaah elle avait osé l'observer sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ! Elle voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien ! Mais elle allait perdre ! Pensa l'homme amusé par ce nouveau jeu.

Alors que Loker parlait des effets comportementaux sur un gorille inconnu intégré dans un groupe , Cal se mit à fixer les yeux de la jeune femme. Le regard de cette dernière semblait fixe et ses paupières ne clignaient presque pas, ce qui indiquait que la conversation ne l'intéressait pas du tout. L'expert en mensonge ria intérieurement et commença à écrire sur une feuille de papier pour ensuite la faire glisser à sa collègue en toute discrétion. En voyant celle-ci la psychologue fronça ses sourcils puis lu se qui y avait été inscrit dessus: _«Alors ? On ne s'ennuie pas trop ?!»_

Et d'après son langage corporel, elle était entrain de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire ce qui fit grandement sourire Cal. La psychologue releva sa tête et la fit tourner de droite à gauche en signe de désolation sous le regard rieur de son ami. Alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à écrire un nouveau mot Loker l'interpella.

«- Docteur Lightman, pensez vous que j'ai établis une bonne analyse sur ce point là ?»

À cette question l'expert en mensonge fit une mine surprise et déclara en plissant ses yeux : «- Oui ! C'était parfait !» Affirma t-il tout en mettant son index contre sa lèvre.

Heureux de cette réponse Eli continua sa démonstration pendant que Cal soupira de soulagement. Mais lorsqu'il pencha sa tête sur la table il vit le papier sur lequel il avait écrit son précédent message. Et sur celui-ci il remarqua la présence d'un nouveau mot : _«-Pas autant que toi ! Mr je bluffe alors que j'ai rien suivis!»_

Lightman manqua de rire à lecture du message mais il se retint et préféra de nouveau observer la jeune femme.

Et de son oeil d'expert il vit que celle-ci avait emprisonné son index à l'aide de sa main gauche signe qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'interroge. C'est donc le sourire triomphant que Lightman s'exclama : «-Hmm Loker excusez moi de vous coupez dans vôtre présentation plus que passionnante mais ... je crois que Gillian a une question à poser !»

À cette réplique l'homme à l'honnêteté radical se tu et toutes les têtes convergèrent vers l'intéressée. Cette dernière surprise par cet intérêt soudain balbutia quelques mots quand elle tourna subitement sa tête vers son collègue qui lui offrit un immense sourire. Le voyant faire Gillian lui lança le plus violent des regards noirs.

«-On t'écoutes Gillian !» Déclara Cal d'un geste de la main toujours avec un grand sourire.

«-Mais oui ...Hum ! ... Je voulais savoir ...» Commença à bredouiller Gillian quand soudainement son regard fût attirée par le dossier qu'Eli avait préparé pour chacune des personnes présentes. «Je voulais savoir si votre expérience a été effectué qu'une seule fois pour affirmer votre hypothèse ou si vous aviez comparer d'autres données semblable afin de confirmer votre théorie?!»

«-Heu... Oui c'est une très bonne question et en effet j'ai effectué une comparaison avec trois groupes différents pour la même expérience, mais je comptais vous le montrez plus tard!»

«-Très bien, vous pouvez poursuivre Eli.»

Le jeune homme acquiesça et continua son discours, alors que la psychologue offrit un sourire des plus victorieux à Cal tout en posant ses coudes sur la table afin d'y coller ses mains en forme de pyramide.

La voyant faire Lightman se laissa couler dans son siège afin d'y étendre ses jambes de tout son long et d'y croiser ses mains contre son ventre. Et c'est avec un petit sourire en coin qu'il se mit à regarder Gillian en se pinçant la lèvre inférieur. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêta à changer de position, il remarqua que la psychologue était entrain de relever ses cheveux sur le haut de sa tête pour y faire une sorte de chignon éphémère.

À ce geste là Cal émit une mine interrogative. Elle savait très bien ce que cela signifiait et elle savait qu'il l'observait, alors pourquoi ...? À moins qu'elle... voulait pimenter un peu le jeu...Pensa t-il entre sérieux et amusement.

Pour en être certain l'homme commença à se gratter légèrement son torse tout en continuant de fixer la jeune femme dans les yeux. Cette dernière ayant vu le geste pencha sa tête sur le côté et se passa de manière nonchalante un main sur son coup.

Ligtman compris le message et s'empressa d'écrire un autre mot afin de le glisser avec rapidité à sa collègue. Cette dernière le prit et lu la phrase en se pinçant la lèvre inférieur : _«-Jolie robe, quoique un peu trop décolletée ... Tu n'essayerais pas d'attirer le regard de quelqu'un?»_

Gillian ria intérieurement et commença à écrire sur le même papier alors que son ami continuait de l'observer la tête penché sur le côté avec un sourire qui ne le quittait plus.

La psychologue renvoya la feuille et l'expert en mensonge le récupérera de justesse puisque celle-ci faillit tomber au sol.

_«-Vu ta micro-démangeaison je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui aimerais attirer le regard d'une personne...»_

Cal émit un léger rire ce qui fit tourner plusieurs têtes de ses employés, les voyant faire l'expert en mensonge répliqua avec rapidité:

«-Heum c'est juste que cette image de gorille m'a fait penser à quelqu'un que je connais !»Fit-il en montrant une photo d'un groupe de l'espèce en question dans le dossier d'Eli, tout en regardant celui-ci droit dans les yeux.

Alors que quelques personnes gloussèrent en comprenant l'allusion de leur patron, Loker leva ses yeux au ciel en songeant que Lightman ne le laisserais jamais tranquille. Et c'est dans un soupir que l'homme à l'honnêteté radical reprit sa présentation. Cal lança ensuite un regard rieur à la jeune femme lorsque celle-ci lui envoya un nouveau papier. Et c'est avec un autre sourire qu'il y lu :_ «-Bien joué Mr je lance une blague pour détourner l'attention !» _Lightman gribouilla un autre mot puis le renvoya à Gillian sous l'oeil suspicieux de Ria qui le détourna rapidement en voyant le regard noir que son patron portait sur elle.

_«-Tu sais si tu veux me donner un surnom Mr Expert en langage corporel m'irais parfaitement ...ps : tu peux y voir un double sens !» _Lu Gillian en regardant l'homme assit en face d'elle qui se passa avec discrétion la langue sur ses lèvres. La psychologue tourna sa tête de droite à gauche en arborant un magnifique sourire puis elle commença à écrire un autre message et le passa comme les fois précédentes à son ami.

Ce dernier l'intercepta et y lu : _«-Comment pourrais-je le savoir, je n'ai aucune donnée qui prouverait ce que tu avances ...» _À ces mots la bouche de Cal s'ouvrit en grand et il se sentit comme pris dans son propre piège. Alors qu'il essayait depuis le départ d'avoir le dessus sur le petit jeu qu'ils avaient entretenu, la jeune femme avait réussit un coup de maître en le déstabilisant et s'était hissé en haut du podium. Ne s'avouant pas vaincu pour autant Lightman prit le papier et écrivit quelques secondes avant de le redonner à sa collègue.

Et c'est tout en passant un main dans ses cheveux qu'elle lu : _«-Mais rien ne t'empêches de faire des expériences pour prouver mon hypothèse et même plusieurs fois si tu le souhaites ... Et en tant que scientifique il est de ton devoir de vérifier chaque "paramètre"...»_

En lisant ce mot la psychologue se racla légèrement la gorge alors que ses joues devenaient de plus en plus rouge.

«-Un problème Docteur Foster ?» Demanda un homme à lunette qui était assit non loin de Gillian.

«-Hum ! Non Henry tout va bien ! Il fait juste un peu chaud je trouve !»

«-Ah ? Pourtant le thermomètre indique des températures inférieur à l'extérieur et il n'y a pas de chauffage dans la pièce à cause des restrictions budgétaires !» Rétorqua Cal dans un ton neutre alors que dans sa gestuelle tout prouvait qu'il voulait éclater de rire.

La jeune femme roula ses yeux en le voyant faire et déclara : «-Je dois surement couvrir quelque chose, c'est pour ça .»

Henry hocha simplement sa tête et focalisa à nouveau son attention sur Eli.

La psychologue regarda avec suspicion l'expert en mensonge en face d'elle et celui-ci d'un simple regard lui indiqua de lire le papier qu'il lui venait de lui donner. Gillian prit ce dernier entre ses mains et lu : _«-Si tu veux jouer au Docteur pour te soigner je suis ton homme...Honey...»_

Ah il se croyait malin et bien il allait voir se qu'il allait voir! Puis toujours avec un grand sourire, la jeune femme renvoya le papier avec un nouveau mot de sa part.

Et c'est avec un petit rictus que Lightman lu : _«-Oui mais toi tu as un Doctorat en psychologie , pas en médecine... Dommage...My Dear !»_

L'homme reprit son stylo puis redonna le papier 20 secondes plus tard. Gillian émit une mine dubitatif avant même de lire le message puis lorsqu'elle lu celui-ci sa gorge devint soudainement très sèche. _«-Si tu préfères les divans c'est comme tu veux ... C'est juste moins confortable ! Foi d'expert !»_

La jeune femme releva lentement sa tête et vit son associé entrain de plonger ses yeux dans les siens de manière intense. Ce qui provoqua chez l'un comme chez l'autre une dilatation de leur pupilles , le regard noir de désir, ils ne surent pourquoi mais quelque chose en eux leur dicta de se lever d'un seul bond de leur chaise. Désormais debout, ne coupant pas leur échange visuel, c'est avec une rapidité non feinte qu'ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie quand une personne les arrêta brusquement dans leur action.

«-Heuu...Vous partez ? Je n'ai même pas encore finis !»

«-Gillian est malade je l'emmène se faire soigner !» Rétorqua Cal en poussant celle-ci à sortir.

«-Mais ...»

«-C'était un excellent travail Loker ! Faites nous un résumer et dès que je serais rétablis dans 1 jour je ...»

«-Deux .» Marmonna Lightman à la jeune femme.

«-Dans deux jours ! Je vous dirais ce qu'en j'en penserais !»

_«-_Mais ...»

Et c'est sur ce dernier mot que Loker vit impuissant ses patrons partirent sans plus de cérémonie. Se retrouvant seul face à ses collègues s'est avec un air désabusé qu'il écarta ses bras de chaque côté de son corps signe que la situation lui échappait totalement.

«-Calme moi toi Eli...» Lui souffla Torres en voyant la détresse de son ami.

«-Comment veux tu que je me calme alors que ça fais plus d'un mois que je bosse sur cette observation ! Et eux, ils partent comme ça !»

«-Attends, je les ai vu noter des trucs sur cette feuille. Peut-être qu'ils y ont mit des annotations sur ton projet !»

«-Fais voir...» Souffla t-il toujours aussi blasé.

Ria prit le papier qui se trouvait non loin d'elle et le passa à Eli sans pour autant y jeter un oeil.

Au même instant dans les couloirs du Lightman Group Cal et Gillian marchaient côte à côte le regard fixe, quand celle-ci demanda d'un ton neutre:

«-Chez toi ou chez moi ?»

«-Chez toi , Em' est à la maison.» Répondit l'homme sur le même ton alors qu'il commença à passer une main derrière son dos afin de la faire avancer plus rapidement vers la sortie.

**FIN***

**Moral de l'histoire :** Ne jamais laisser un papier de ce genre à ses employés ! Vous risquez d'avoir de mauvaises surprises le lendemain matin !

Surtout avec un homme à l'honnêteté radical ! Aaah l'amour rend stup... Pas très intelligent !


End file.
